Daddy's Day
by ScarlettPlum
Summary: A Father's Day one-shot taking place two years after The Story of Us


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie, Ranger, or their universe.**

* * *

Ranger was just getting ready to close the apartment door to go down to the gym for his morning workout when he heard the unmistakable patter of little toddler feet running towards his bedroom. There weren't any other distressing sounds to go along with the footsteps, so he closed the door behind him with a grin. Christiana was an early riser just like he was which meant Steph would have to be whether she liked it or not.

He had to make a few phone calls and sign some documents, so it was right at eight o'clock when he got back up to the apartment. He would have to grab a quick bite and a faster than usual shower so he could make his nine thirty appointment in town. He heard Steph and his daughter's voice in Christiana's room so he went on to grab his shower first.

Ella was just leaving as Ranger entered the dining room. He walked over and kissed Stephanie on top of her head and sat down beside of her. She was already dressed and ready to go out for the day.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm taking Christiana to pick out your Father's Day present," Stephanie grinned. "She's so excited because it's your first present from her."

Ranger had remembered last year and he had received his first Father's Day gift ever. Stephanie didn't quite hide her surprise or pity in learning that Julie had never gotten him anything before not even a card. But then Ron was Julie's father. Ranger admitted to himself that he was little more than a sperm donor, but some bridges you just couldn't fix after they had been burned.

"You got me a gift last year."

"That's right; I got you a gift because Christiana was still in the baby phase. This year she's old enough to choose for herself. She's very excited."

So that's why there was an early riser this morning. Ranger hid his pleased grin as he lifted the lid off of his egg white frittata. Stephanie was having the same along with some fruit. He watched as she also grabbed a bowl pouring herself some Captain Crunch. That was Christiana's breakfast along with a bowl of mixed fruit.

He looked up to see his little girl with her curly brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail running to the table. He watched with amusement as she took her purse off of her shoulder and placed it on the table beside of her plate. He looked at the white leather purse with its pink satin ribbons ready to burst at the seams. He already knew, but he couldn't resist, "What's in the bag?"

He ignored Steph's sigh as Christiana unzipped her purse that held its usual contents of Hot Wheels cars and one tube of Chap Stick.

Christiana pulled out first a black Porsche and laid it on the table, "This is daddy," and then she went on to pull out identical black Explorers and named Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hal. The red Firebird was Lula, a taxi cab for Grandpa Plum and last but not least, his favorite that he had custom made. "And Big Blue."

"And who's Big Blue?"

"Mommy!"

Ranger raised his eyebrow at Stephanie who was giving him the finger, hidden by her coffee cup out of Christiana's view.

Ranger glanced at his watch and took a couple of bites and pushed back from the table. He gave Christiana a kiss and then kissed Stephanie, "Take one of the guys with you Blue."

Stephanie smacked his butt, "You're lucky I don't have a low self-esteem."

Ranger winked at her, "Of course you don't. You're a classic, you're perfect."

* * *

Due to a scheduling conflict, one of Rangeman's top clients had requested a brunch meeting, before leaving for Europe. Of course it would have to be on Father's Day. Ranger planned on skipping his workout and staying until the last minute on seven with his girls. At six- thirty he heard their door being pushed open and the sounds of running feet to his side of the bed. He didn't open his eyes but he could feel Christiana's breath on his cheek as she whispered Daddy, Daddy in his ear while patting him on the chest.

Ranger reached an arm out and grabbed her causing her to squeal. She dropped the wrapped box on his chest. "Happy Daddy's Day!"

He sat up in bed as Christiana climbed over top of him to sit in the middle. Stephanie sat up trying to smooth her hair down. Ranger grinned as he looked at his two bedheads with wild hair. He opened up the card and he heard his daughter's sweet voice. Stephanie tells people she started talking before she crawled and that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Hello Daddy, its Christiana Greta Manoso. Happy Daddy's Day," there was a brief pause. Ranger could picture her scooting around trying to get comfortable. Then her voice which was obviously right against the microphone came back on. "I love you, and I'm glad I was your thought. You were my thought too. You're the best daddy in the whole world. And the nicest," brief pause again and then "I love you!"

Ranger ignored the lump forming in his throat, remembering how much Christiana loved the story that he would tell her about how she began with a thought and God made her for him, and went on to open his gift. There on top was a silk black tie with colored, smiling fishes.

Stephanie was obviously trying not to laugh, "I told Christiana that a tie was a popular gift, but she picked it out by herself."

"Really?" Ranger was sensing payback.

Christiana vigorously nodded her head, "I seen it in the window and I said that one."

Ranger gently corrected his daughter, "You saw it."

"I did!" Christiana exclaimed causing a laugh from Stephanie.

Christiana reached out her finger and pointed to each fish. "I like fish and it's all of my favorite colors, blue, orange, red, green, yellow, and purple!"

Stephanie added, "It's both stylish and educational."

Ranger didn't comment, but looked in the box at the coffee mug with a picture of what he assumed was supposed to be him, Steph, and Christiana.

"We went to that pottery place in the mall and Christiana painted it all by herself."

Ranger grinned at Christiana, "Are you sure mommy didn't help you with this?"

"No, I did it all by myself," she stated proudly, "Mommy put in a healthy snack to keep on your desk in case you get hungry."

Ranger peeked through the clear plastic lid on top of the mug. He made out some chocolate and butterscotch chips and some M&M's. "Babe, healthy?"

"What, its trail mix."

More like candy mix with a few pieces of granola thrown in, but he figured Steph would be the one to eat it when she came into the office, or Lester.

He picked up the photo booth pictures lying beside of the mug. The first one was a serious looking picture, but you could make out the mischievous twinkle in both of their eyes. The second they were blowing a kiss and the third was silly faces. The card and the pictures were his favorite.

Stephanie and Christiana were eating breakfast and he stood in his closet with a dilemma. He was planning on wearing a suit and tie to brunch since it was an important meeting. He slipped his grey Armani tie in his pocket and put on his fish one. He would change it when he left the apartment.

When he entered the dining room, Stephanie slapped her hand over her mouth. Christiana clapped her hands and declared that he looked cute. This caused Stephanie to snort in laughter.

He shook his head and grinned. He had tried to look respectable, distinguished, even intimidating at times. This was probably the first time anyone ever declared him cute.

Christiana wasn't for sure what was so funny, but Stephanie's laughter was contagious and soon she was laughing along.

It struck him then how much he loved the sound. He couldn't ever remember laughter being such an important sound, and that was because he hadn't heard it very much before Stephanie. He walked over to the table and picked up Christiana and pulled Stephanie up out of her chair and wrapped them both in his arms. He knew his voice sounded a little rougher than usual when he said thank you. He hoped they both knew he meant it not only for the gifts that he never knew would mean so much, but also for their love and the chance to have this life that he never thought he wanted, but couldn't imagine how he survived without it.

He walked back into the bedroom and tossed the grey tie on the bed so he wouldn't be tempted. He was a daddy and he was going to wear the hideous, tacky tie that his daughter, lovingly picked out all by herself. He wasn't a father, he was a daddy and he would wear it with pride. Or he would attempt too.

Stephanie followed him to the bedroom. She probably knew he was emotional and he didn't like to show it.

She walked over and smoothed out the tie. "You are a very brave man. If the other men laugh at you, you can shoot them in the knee."

Ranger looked at her with the blank, emotionless look the Army had taught him, "I will." He said softly.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "I was kidding!"

Ranger kissed her hard and fast and then left the room calling over his shoulder, "Ask Ella to pack a picnic and we'll go the park when I get back."

"I will, but you were kidding right."

"Of course not, I never kid about the park."

He smiled to himself as he walked towards the elevator. He could still keep her guessing.


End file.
